Tate Forever
by NcisTate4ever
Summary: Tony and Kate realize they like each other. Can they work up the gut to tell each other? Will Gibbs find out? What will happen? Tate! Please R&R! Im begging you! Something Gibbs would never do. But who said I was Gibbs? Sorry if it takes a while to update
1. The Fall

This is gonna be a longer story! Yay! Finally! I'm talking 20 short(ish) chapters at least. I hope you enjoy it! It's a Tate story! **I still don't own the show etc.** I wish I did, but I guess you should be happy I don't. I could never run such a big show! It would be HORRIBLE! Remember to R&R! I'm begging you! Something Gibbs would never do. But who said I'm Gibbs? :) Enough said! Story Time!

Special Agent Kate Todd drove into the NCIS parking lot for another day of work. She got out of her car into the cold January air. Just 3 feet away from her car, Kate slipped on ice. Her left ankle hurt and she was embarrassed. Other than that she was fine. On her way up she realized she couldn't put any weight on her left leg. She fell again and her ankle hurt even more. By this time Kate was crying from the pain. Luckily, Gibbs, followed by Tony, was just pulling in. Gibbs, seeing Kate on the ground crying, pulled into the spot next to her. Tony, out of his car before Gibbs, started laughing. "Bad break-up with another boyfriend?" he joked. Gibbs was just getting out of his car already asking Kate what was wrong. Kate just continued crying, with the occasional scream, due to the pain. Gibbs stretched out his hand, but Kate didn't take it. At this point, Gibbs knew there was something wrong. Searching on her legs and feet fir an injury, he came across Kate's enlarged ankle. By himself, Gibbs picked Kate up and took her to Ducky. Tony, very confused what was going on, just followed them. Once down in autopsy, Gibbs gently set the crying girl down. "What's wrong with her Jethro?" Ducky asked him. Gibbs pointed to her left ankle, which was huge at this point. Tony was set to stay, but as soon as he found out what was wrong with Kate, Gibbs sent him upstairs. Tony did as Gibbs ordered, went to his desk and started at Kate's. McGee, already at his desk, asked what was going on. Tony told him that Kate and Gibbs were in autopsy because Kate had fallen. Abby then came up to the desks. "What about Kate? And where's she and Gibbs?" Tony and McGee looked at each other. "Nothing about Kate and neither of them showed up this morning." Tony told her. "There's something hinky going on here and I'm gonna find out." Meanwhile down in autopsy, Ducky was unsure what to do. He couldn't think for the first time in his life. He didn't want to put her in more pain by a shot or needle, but Ducky knew he had to. With Gibbs holding Kate's hand, Ducky gave her a shot to try to stop the pain. Just then the phone rang. Ducky took off his gloves to answer it.


	2. Going Downhill

*Again I don't own NCIS... blah blah blah* The (Letter here) is who's talking. Ex: (D) is Ducky

(Oh and sorry for the short chapter!)

On the phone was Abby. "Hello Autopsy." (D)

"Hey Ducky. Its Abby. Tony said Kate and Gibbs never showed up today. Do you know anything?" (A)

"Abigal, I'm very busy now. And I dont know anything about Caitlin or Jethro." Ducky said after seeing Gibbs shake his head.

"Oh ok. And whos crying?" (A)

"Nobodys crying! I have to go. Bye Abigal!" (D)

He went back to wrapping Kate's ankle. "I don't want her worried about Kate." (G) Ducky agreed. Kate stopped crying.

Ducky got a headrest and but it under her foot and Gibbs set a bag of ice on it.

Upstairs however things were going downhill.


	3. Falling for her

Sorry for the long update... Been REALLY busy! Again I don't own anything! soo... R&R! PLEASE! I enjoyed getting review from you! Thanks! Now enjoy! P.S. At the end it's sorta cheesy, with Tony's thoughts. Sorry bout that... Tell me what you think...

Abby, upstairs again, was putting the puzzle pieces together. "So Kate and Gibbs never showed up. Ducky was busy, somebody was crying in autopsy, and when I tracked Gibbs and Kate's cells they were both in the building." Tony replied, "You tracked their phones! Wow Abs! That's ridiculous!" "I know." she said skipping away. Tony would have stopped her if he knew she wasn't heading back down to her lab. Abby went down to autopsy. She saw Gibbs and Ducky helping Kate get up on her crutches. That's when Abby saw her ankle. It was her her breaking point. She rushed into the room and ran to Kate, only to be stopped by Gibbs, who took her outside. "What happened to her? Is she alright?" Gibbs hugged her. "She'll be fine Abs. Just slipped on the ice." They went into the elevator. After a few minutes Kate and Ducky came up to the bullpen. Gibbs broke the awkward silence building. "Kate, you should go home. And no arguing!" "okay... whose driving?" Tony, being sorry for making fun of her earlier, offered, so she wouldn't have to put up with Gibbs' driving. Kate got a head-start to the elevator. Ducky handed Tony a bottle of painkillers. Tony caught up with her and they went down together. She handed him the key to her car. _'Crap! That was a bad idea! He'll have my keys and I can't really fight him with my ankle!" _Tony saw her face. "Now now Katie, Ducky said you'll heal faster if you stay happy!" Kate faked a overenthusiastic smile and said, "DiNozzo I swear if you call me 'Katie' again you will be on crutches just like me. Maybe even in a wheelchair." Tony helped Kate into the car and drove home. Kate was happy to be back. Tony unlocked her door and followed her in. He helped her on the couch and sat in a chair. "What are you doing?" Kate was confused. "Umm. Sitting down?" "Aren't you going back to work?" "Nope. Gibbs told me to stay here in case you fall again." He tried saying it with a straight face, but failed. Kate glared at him and closed her eyes to take a nap. Once Tony was sure she was asleep, he explored. When her heard noise, he went back to the family room. Kate was just waking up. "Thirsty?" he asked innocently. "A little." And that's when Tony's subconscious came 'forward'. He realized that he actually liked Kate. He didn't see her as the Kate that threaten or hurt him, he saw her as the weak, helpless, and most of all beautiful Kate Todd.


End file.
